seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Black Lion
A mercenary group based in Westgate devoted to expansion of their company, gaining political influence, and amassing considerable wealth. The members vary in strength and skill ranging from dangerous assassins to charasmatic diplomats. In Flamerule, 1375, the Order's leader (The Black Lion) revealed himself to be none other than Melkose the Destroyer, Lord of the North. The Order of the Black Lion is fully devoted to taking over Westgate with Lord Melkose at the front as King. Joining the Order The Order of the Black Lion looks for those that are ambitious, able to follow orders, and not opposed to doing some "dirty work" from time to time. Sometimes illicit activities bring in considerable wealth. So anyone against said acts are usually not considererd for membership. Although they do not know it, new recruits are scanned and followed by higher powers until their loyalty is confirmed. Spies and traitors are dealt with harshly as the power players behind the Order are powerful, dangerous, and well connected. Most of the Order's members come from some sort of military background but most anyone is welcomed. You will not find discrimination based on race, gender, or class. However, individuals that are loyal to Cormyr or for various reasons would be opposed to it's downfall are not accepted. This last fact is not a publice one or one that any rank and file soldier are even aware of. History The mercenary company was actually founded by Captain Bragrum in the year 1370 DR. The original name of the company was called Bragrum's Vipers but was recently purchased in 1375 by someone going by The Black Lion. His true identity is only known to Bragrum at this point. Members The Black Lion: Lord Melkose: NE hm Cleric 31, Ordained Champion 5 Captain: Bragrum the Viper: CN dm Rogue 5, Fighter 2, Legendary Leader 5 Corporal: Sir Kote: LN hm Fighter 6, Tactical Soldier 4 Jordan 'Sun Shine' Masterson: (Re-instated by Corporal Kote) Sir Thessar: LN hm Fighter 10 Specialist: Gunther "Gunner" Steelhand: CN hm Fighter 9 Cyrus "the Virus" Carnecide: hm LE Lurk 9, Ebon Saint 5 Trep: LE hm Spellthief 10 Private 1st Class: Kun-Low Bjorn Ironside: "The Palodinslayer" Belroar ther Black CE hm Warmage 4, Fighter 2, Fiend-Blooded 2 Dagarkin Monguth LN hm Marshal 6 Carylynn Stalkingwolf: LE hf Scout 6 Malcolm Steelsong: LE hm Fighter 5 Sir Gailen: LE hm Knight 4 Private: 1st level Soldier: (372) 2nd level Soldier: (57) 3rd level Soldier: (12) 4th level Soldier: (6) 5th level Soldier: (7) (1 captured) Division Breakdown **** this section needs to be updated. on 7/20/1375 26 men were killed and 8 were taken as POW's 'Artillery' Led by Specialist Gunther "Gunner" Steelhand CN hm Fighter 9 PFC-5th level PV2-4th level PV-3rd level (2) PV-2nd level (14) PV-1st level (90) 'Cavalry' Led by Corporal Thessar "the Warrior" LN hm Fighter 10 PFC Sir Gailen LE hm Knight 4 PFC-5th level PV2-4th level PV-3rd level (2) PV-2nd level (14) PV-1st level (90) 'Infantry' 'Footman:' Led by PFC Dagarkin Monguth LE hm Marshal 6 PFC Malcolm Steelsong NE hm Fighter 5 PFC-5th level PV2-4th level PV-3rd level PV-2nd level (7) PV-1st level (42) 'Shields:' Led by Corporal Sir Kote LE hm Fighter 6, Tactical Soldier 4 PFC-5th level PV2-4th level PV-3rd level PV-2nd level (7) PV-1st level (42) 'Reconnaissance' Led by Corporal Jordan "Sunshine" Masterson PFC Carylynn Stalkingwulf LE hf Scout 2, Fighter 2, Ninja 2 PFC-Sallador the Lucky CN hm Rogue 5, Fortune's Friend 2, Spellthief 1 (survivor of church attack): ****note he is currently (as of 7/22/1375) only 5th level. these extra levels are for advancement planning PFC-Balon Brighthammer CE hm Rogue 3, Fighter 2 (survivor of church attack) PV-3rd level Dagmere CN hm Swashbuckler 3 (survivor of church attack) PV-3rd level (2 others that survived the attack on the Church of Tyr) PV-2nd level (15) PV-1st level (90) 'War Weavers' Led by PFC Belroar the Black CE hm Warmage 4, Fighter 2, Fiend-Blooded 2 PFC-Fighter 4, Warmage 1 PFC-Fighter 4, Warmage 1 PV2-Fighter 2, Warmage 1 (5) PV2-Fighter 1 (18) 'Special Operatives' Mourn Cyrus look for force sensitive pupils among the troops Trep serves in both the recon and war weaver division Kun-Low who knows where his future lies Bjorn possibly forming up a division of berserkers Troop Status: KIA, MIA, Wounded, Captured, etc Battle on Southgate Street vs. Durgar the Just Shield Wall Troops Killed: 4 (Fighter 1) Crossbowmen Killed: 1 (Fighter 1) Shield Wall Troops Wounded: 7 will fully recover in 7 days, 1 is at 1/2 health Crossbowmen Wounded: 12 will fully recover in 7 days 5th level roguey guy captured by the watch on his way to House Malavhan Benefactors, Allies, Supporters and Land Controlled Chaless the Cruel, Mistress of Blood: CE hf Barbarian 2, Cleric 4, War Priest 10 Chaless came to the order and approached Sir Kote whom happened to be the highest ranking member of the order available as the higher ranking members were all imprisoned by Durgar the Just. Chaless spoke of a dream/vision she had where a lion and a viper were swimming in a sea of blood. The Mistress of Blood came to order mere hours after news spread of their activity inside the Halls of Justice where several members of the watch were killed by the Order. Chaless and her 100 barbarians and fighters agreed to aid the Order in their war against Durgar and in their upcoming conquests. Currently, they are taking out city watch buildings and occupying them, burning to the ground anything they can't keep. Shalush Myrkeer: N hm 0-level One of the most prominent merchants in Westgate not affiiated with any noble house. He has been in the city for 25 years with hopes of founding his own noble house. Shalush has agreed to fund the Order in their claim to the throne of Westgate in exchange for putting it to the noble families that have kept him out of their council for over 2 decades. Shalush wants to become the head of the merchants once the Order has taken power. He is also filtering in refugees from his homeland of Amn into the ranks and protection of the Order of the Black Lion. The Lion's Den This fortress serves as the official HQ of the Order of the Black Lion The Den of Blades In Flamerule 1375, a strike team was put together by Corporal Masterson with orders to rescue Captain Bragrum from his imprisonment from he Church of Tyr. Additional orders were given to occupy and wait for re-enforcements to arrive. This kill-on-site mission was wildly successful though could have been the death for several officers of the order and other men. This attack led to the death of the late Durgar's fiancee Pala the Light being killed by Corporal Masterson. The Church was taken by force and re-consecrated by Lord Melkose and Chaless the Cruel in the name of Garagos. Chaless is to become the High Reaver of the The Den of Blades while Melkose tries to fashion himself as a prophet or "pope" of the Garagauthian faith. The first open church to the War God is announced to the world. The Den of Blades houses men from Chaless's banner as well as men from the Order of the Black Lion. This fortress will serve as the 2nd command center for Lord Melkose's campaign to rule Westgate. Former and/or deceased members Hector "Jinx": CN hm Hexblade 7: Jinx was killed by a red dragon allied to the githyanki. Jinx was part of the team assigned to travel into hostile territory toward Berdusk, a city now under the control of the githyanki and raid them for resources. He was killed in the initial assault by the dragon's breath weapon. Wages & Rank Private (PV/PV2): 2 GP/week Lowest rank: a trainee who’s starting Basic Combat Training (BCT). Primary role is to carry out orders issued to them to the best of his/her ability. (PVT does not have an insignia) Private First Class (PFC): '''4 GP/week PV2s are promoted to this level after one year—or earlier by request of supervisor. Individual can begin BCT at this level with experience or prior military training. Carries out orders issued to them to the best of his/her ability. '''Specialist (SPC): '''5 GP/week Can manage other enlisted Soldiers of lower rank. Has served a minimum of two years and attended a specific training class to earn this promotion. People enlisting with considerabe military background and/or training or highly specialized skillset can enter BCT as a Specialist. '''Corporal (CPL): '''5 GP++/week The base of the Non-Commissioned Officer (NCO) ranks, CPLs serve as team leader of the smallest Army units. Like SGTs, they are responsible for individual training. '''Sergeant (SGT): '''6 GP++/week Typically commands a squad (9 to 10 Soldiers). Considered to have the greatest impact on Soldiers because SGTs oversee them in their daily tasks. In short, SGTs set an example and the standard for Privates to look up to, and live up to. '''Staff Sergeant (SSG): '''7 GP++/week Also commands a squad (9 to 10 Soldiers). Often has one or more SGTs under their leadership. Responsible for developing, maintaining and utilizing the full range of his Soldiers' potential. '''Lieutenant (LT): '''8 GP++/week Principal NCO and life-blood of the company; the provider, disciplinarian, and wise counselor. Instructs other SGTs, advises the Captain and helps train all enlisted Soldiers. Assists Officers at the company level. '''Captain: '''10 GP++/week Captains experience and abilities are equal to that of the Major, but the sphere of influence regarding leadership is generally limited to those directly under his charge. '''Major: '''15 GP++/week There’s only one Major of the Order. This rank is the epitome of what it means to be an officer and oversees all Non-Commissioned Officers. Serves as the senior enlisted advisor and consultant to General. '''General: '''25 GP++/week The General oversees all operations of the order and is in charge. His authority is law and is only subject to the Black Lion's orders. The General is responsible for the success, continued profitability, and reputation of the Order. ﻿ Anyone with a "++" is considered a commissioned officer. Their salary will vary depending on experience and ability. The "++" also grants the officers access to the Order's military bonuses. These bonuses are awarded each month and fluctuate depending on the successess and profits of the Order. Raises occur annually. Battlefield Awards, Honors, & Merits After a mission, the Black Lion is briefed on every detail. After the report and probably some divinations into the mission; awards, honors, or merits may be issued. Here are some examples of awards: '''Courage of the Lion: This patch depicts a black lion head with a blood red mane. This is an award of bravery given to those that go above and beyond the call of duty when faced with overwhelming odds, difficult situations, etc. Call to Battle: ''' This is a silver pin in the shape of a sword about an inch long. It is awarded for those involved in a battle. This is a common award denoting those involved in skirmishes, significant battles, etc. For those that recognize the pin, it is a way to gauge someone's battle experience. '''The Grim: During a "kill-on-site" mission, this patch in the shape of a grey skull with a red number in the center followed by a letter. The red number is the number of kills on the mission and the letter or letters is code for the actual mission. Teamwork: This patch depicts two gauntleted hands clasping together. It is awarded for those demonstrating extreme teamwork. Often, if a squad overcame a dangerous obstacle or particulary formidable enemy solely due to their teamwork, they will be awarded these. Leadership: This medal in the form of a gold horn is typically awarded to officers. It represents great leadership skills during a mission, continued successess of the Order, etc. TK: Known as the "toughest kill" award, it is given to the soldier that killed the toughest foe. This is obviously subjective due to varying degrees of skill, so the award is carefully thought out and presented only after looking over all the facts. The patch is a small black disk with a white dragon claw in the center. Sometimes the award is custom made for a kill that is important in some way or another. It is a highly sought after award and one that gets some attention and respect should you receive it. Honor of the Black Lion: This rare award is given to someone that performs so amazingly, that the Black Lion himself issues the award. The award varies as it can be a sword, a shield, a badge, etc. This award will always have the official seal of the Order on it and carries with it an engraving from the Black Lion. The honor of receiving this will usually involve a field promotion as well. Bjorn's TK: This special TK award is a patch shaped like a greataxe. On the head of the axe is a severed hand grasping a hammer with the symbol of Tyr on it. Anyone in the Order as well as Westgate that sees this patch knows the meaning. This award represents the individual responsible for the death of the late Croamark, Durgar the Just. Bjorn charged headlong into a charger regiment and buried his axe through the shield, hand, and into the chest of Durgar severing his hand. ﻿ Category:Groups